Deathmatch of Thunder: Spirit and Phoenix Showdown
Robin Hood of Lightning Sitting in a surprisingly good nice office, Hogotsu Sezoku was sitting at a desk as he looked over various papers that littered the desk. A sigh escaped his mouth as one could clearly see that he had bags under his eyes, signifying that he was getting little to no sleep for that past days. "Ugh, why did this have to happen now of all times?" Hogotsu questioned aloud as he slammed his head on the desk, a loud clattering sound could be heard due to the force he used. Raising his head slightly to where his chin now rested on the desk, Hogotsu though over his plight once more. Apparently, the people that he looked after which were referred to the Forgotten were running low on money due to the fact that Hogotsu and his group, or the Novum Caesor, were unable to steal from any corrupt aristocrats. Not only that but his entire team was separated as Genki was in the west sector, helping the people in that area. Karasu was doing who knows what, hopefully planning a way to get themselves out of this situation and Tentoki was searching in the city for potential people to steal from though if it was anything like the past days, then the results would be not good. Letting out another sigh, Hogotsu mumbled to himself as he grabbed a nearby paper. "Geez at this rate, we might actually starvation. I sure how that we can find a way to get in some revenue quickly." However after those words were spoken out of Hogotsu's mouth, a knock could be heard and the door opened up to reveal a man that was dressed in a black cloak, giving him an aura of mystery and power, as he said. "I believe that I have a job for you, kid. A very well paying job." The man said as he walked into the office and sat in one of the chair that was in front of the desk. "All that I need you to do is go to an place known as Mochina Island and kill a specific man. He is a rather dangerous mage who has taken over the island." He concluded in a way that suggested he was giving all the details about the subject. Reacting quickly, Hogotsu raised his left hand in the motion of a gun and pointed it at the mysterious clocked man, his hand sparking with electricity. "Listen, buddy. While I am looking for work, I'm not to keen to work for a person who happened to find this location which is meant to be secret." Hogotsu said as his eyes narrowed in a threatening manner, clearly showing hostility towards strange person. "Now then, how about you give me a name as well as go into more detail about what exactly you want done and maybe, just maybe, I might take up this job." He finished as his entire body was now releasing electricity in a condensed manner, ready to attack whoever this man was and put him down if he needed to do so without a moment of hesitation. The strange man smiled, though Hogotsu could not it, and said, "Well my boy, all the details on the target are in this package." He continued as he placed a small box onto the desk. "You seem to help the less fortunate here. However he doesn't, instead simply enslaves them. My employer wants someone to stop him and rebuild the nation. We have decided to choose you to be that person and weg will pay you to accommodate this mission. The choice is yours." The man then left the office, vanishing as he passed through the doorway, almost like a phantom. Letting out a breath that he had no idea that he was holding, Hogotsu fell back into his chair as he relaxed and began to think about the strange encounter. While the opportunity was too good to be true, Hogotsu was no fool. He could sense the magic that the man possessed and it was enormous, to the point where he saw his life flash before his eyes. Such a man in possession of powerful magic could easily fight against whoever this man that he wanted dead. Releasing another sigh, Hogotsu looked at the small box and came to his decision. Grabbing the box and opening it up, Hogotsu looked to see that within the box revealing a set of files that was stacked in a neat manner. Grasping the first file and opening it up, Hogotsu read through it as he saw that it revealed the structure of the Mochina Island. Looking it over the layout the island, Hogotsu was able to see multiple ways that he could enter the island, the most prominent way being swimming, taking a boat, or by coming through the mountain. Closing the file and grabbing the next one, he looked through it and saw that it revealed information about his target Markus Hotaru. Reading through it, Hogotsu was shocked about how powerful this person was. Reading over the amount of feats and his magic, he could hardly believe half of the stuff that he was reading. "Oh man, this is gonna be real fun", Hogotsu said in a clearly sarcastic as he ran his hand through his hair and pulled out piece of paper, quickly writing something done on it. Getting out and jumping over his desk, Hogotsu grabbed a small black backpack that was laying in a nearby corner and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Placing the paper on the door, Hogotsu walked down the hallway as he was prepared to go toward this new journey with the upmost seriousness. Going back to the door, one could see that the paper that he placed on it read as such: "Gone assassinating. Will be back whenever I feel like it." The Island of Warriors As the sun was shining down upon him, Hogotsu looked over the city as he sat on the branch of a rather large tree that gave him a great view of everything that was occurring around him. Pulling out a binoculars from his backpack, he looked through them and looked at the people of the loud and active city. As looked around, he quickly noticed that nearly everyone that was walking around carried some from of weaponry on their personnel. Going over the information about the island and its inhabitants, he recalled that most of the people on this island resided within certain clans and they were each taught how to fight at a young age, learning a specific weapon that fitted their mind and body. There were some mages that were powerful enough to rival Markus, though he had already defeated them and they had given up from what he had read in the file. Putting the binoculars back into his backpack, Hogotsu jumped off the branch that he was sitting in as he traveled towards the city to get a better look at his target. As he leaped from one tree to another, Hogotsu though about his course of actions or more so, his plan. He doubted that Markus would be out in the open during the daytime though there might be a small chance where he would happen to be out. However even then, he might have bodyguards around him to protect him, making it difficult. Attacking him at nighttime would be just as hard as his number of bodyguards would most likely double in size if he was going to guess. "Geez, the things I do to get paid for my people." Hogotsu said before he realized, "Wait a minute. That asshole never said he was going to pay me!" His face turned red with anger at the though of being tricked before he quickly calmed down. He might as well see how this plays out. As he jumped out the last branch, Hogotsu soared through the air as he looked down as he saw that there were many people that were walking though the streets of the city and participating in various activities. Landing on the nearby roof of a house, he looked around as he spotted a rather tall building. Acting swiftly, he leaped off the roof that he landed, causing some of the roof tiles to fall down, as he dashed from building to building before he quickly made it to the roof of the large building. Reaching into his backpack once more, Hogotsu pulled out a telescope this time as he looked through it. As he searched around for his target, he spotted a hot spring. A blush appeared on his face as he was able to see the women's side with the angle that he was sitting at. Shaking his head to get such thoughts out of his head, he continued to search for his target before spotting him in the streets below him. However what Hogotsu did not know was that his target was indeed walking around in broad daylight as he was gather food for a big meal, plaining to have some guests over to his house Being as famous as he was, Markus seemed to enjoy spending time talking to people around him who were also shopping as well. Also although he didn't show it, he knew that Hogotsu or rather someone was following him around but deemed it not that big of a threat as he walked directly below him on his perch. "Enjoying the sun, Markus?", said a priest walking on the temple that Hogotsu decided to use as an lookout. "I haven't seen you around here in awhile." "Yeah, sorry about that Master Hitsu. The current war as well as family matters have taken over a lot of my time." Markus said as he bowed before the man and rose back up. "How are things at the temple? Did you get those supplies that you needed?" "Yes we did and things are going well. The war has made life busy for the monks....An ironic and worthwhile change. Now the lazy slobs can do something other than sleep." The man chuckled patting Markus on the back. Markus smirked and went off to finish shopping quickly glancing up as a small jolt of lightning travelled across his eyes. "What do you want little hunter." his whispered to himself as he turned to leave the temple. Hogotsu looked down as he watched Markus leave out of the temple with a frown. Having been able to hear the conversation between his target and this Master Hitsu, he was confused at what he heard. Why would such a man, who was described as an tyrant in what he read, worry about if a priest had gotten supplies. While fighting a war caused his suspicion of the man to go up, the fact that he had a family made it go down. While he could have easily claimed a woman and forced her to bear children, the way he spoke of them didn't seem to correspond to such a person that was describe in the reports. Quickly focusing his sight onto the man below him, Hogotsu jumped from building to building as he gave chase and prepared to kill the man. Markus walked down stopping to talk to some citizens about his family and current status of the war going on, mentioning Fakers and Daimon's Cult. Markus eventually went down a secluded alleyway and stopped placing his shopping on a crate. "If you going to kill me....Your not gonna get a better chance that this little hunter.....See if you can." Said Markus with his back to Hogotsu. "Many assassins from Daimon have tried each end up feeling the Storm's Wrath." Seeing that there was no point in trying to hide his presence when his foe clearly knew he was being followed, Hogotsu jumped from the roof that he had been standing on. Landing in a crouch as no sound was released when he hit the floor, Hogotsu stood straight up and looked at Markus, saying in a slightly bored voice, "So, you knew that I was following you. Gonna admit, I'm not really surprised that you were able to sense me due to the file that I read on you and the things you have accomplished." He gave a shrug as he wasn't so mad. If anything, he was proud of being hide so long of someone who had such incredible power. "However, your reign of terror must come to an end. I've been told that you have enslaved the people of this island and I shall not allow you continue going with such a terrible thing." Hogotsu finished as his eyes narrowed, turning his normal crystal blue eyes cold and empty. Markus burst into laughter so much he almost fell over. "Did Daimon put you up to this?" He said through the laughter trying to breath. "Oh by the spirits he did it again!" MArkus turned around slowly stopping the laughter and wiping tears from his eyes. "That scum bag has been getting gullable mages from other countries to try and take out the major problems in his ass. Me included....He played you kid he's not even gonna pay you for killing me, he'll just kill you as well." He said walking closer to Hogotsu not requipping his armor or readying a spell."Go home you'll only get hurt here." Hogotsu narrowed his eyes as he though about it. It would make sense as the person who name might be Daimon did seem to suddenly approach him in an area that no normal person should know of and the information that he had on Markus' personality did not match on what he had. However there was the possibility that this was a trick and Markus was actually a villainous person. Either way, whoever he choose to believe ended up with him in a lose-lose situation. Looking over at Markus, "While I do wish to believe you, I have a lot riding on this. I have mouths to feed and unfortunately I have to take you out." He said as he shifted his body into his signature fighting stance. "Might want to rethink that in a second kid...." Smirked Markus as he unleashed his magical pwoer creating a powerful shockwave that pushed Hogotsu back several steps and change the air pressure in the alley. "There is a reason i'm known as The Storm Guardian and The Infamous Storm......I've been raised to defend the innocent, my friend and my family.....I've sworn to kill Daimon and his followers and if you decide to attack i'll end you just like them.....So choose your path carefully 'cos if you advance i'll show you every level of hell." What Hogotsu didn't know several spectators decided to watch the fight. Ellena Hotaru the mother of Markus and mother to his children, Zero Asahi the oldest and closest friend to Markus and master of mimicry. Finally Head of the Royal Guard Wolf Division Tsume Kibaryu. The three were being hidden from any form of magical sensing by one of Zero's spells all they did was wait to see what the kid would do when standing infront of the strongest mage in the history of the archipelago. Hogotsu began to tremble, knowing full and well that if he went up against this man, that he might die. But if he didn't bother to try and do so, his friends and those he swore to protect would die and he couldn't live with such a thing. Taking a series of deep breaths to stop his shaking, Hogotsu reopened his eyes that showed determination. "Sorry but I can't do that. Much like you, I've been raised to defend the innocent and protect those that I care for. While you don't seem like a bad person, I can't afford to let the people I swore to protect die. Hogotsu Sezoku is one who protects the common people and I won't let anyone stop me!" He said as his body began to enveloped in his magical power, taking the form of a white aura. Markus smirked "Heh I like you kid...." He said before vanishing moving as speeds far beyond what Hogotsu imagined and reappeared punching him in the gut hard enough to knock him out cold. "Thats why i'm gonan help ya.....If Daimon has played you we're gonna beat him." Hogotsu could only let out a soundless gasp as he was knocked out. He briefly though if this was the end and if those that he cared for would be alright. He desperately tried to cling to consciousness but alas, it was a futile effort. The last thing that Hogotsu saw was the blurred face of Markus as he said something about beating someone. His final thoughts before he drifted into the realm of unconsciousness were, "Goddamnit. Next time, no taking jobs from strangers that mysteriously appear in front of my door." ---- As he began to come to, Hogotsu woke up to find that he was in a high-class bed room that had white walls, golden timing and well-made, expensive looking furniture. Turning his head slightly, He saw a very pretty young woman that had bright blue hair, black and yellow T-shirt with blue jeans and black boots sitting in a chair next to his bed. On her hands were a pair of metal gauntlets that was holding a book that she was reading, most likely waiting for him to wake up as she quickly noticed that he woke up. "Oh your awake thats great! I'm Joo Dee Hotaru adopted neice of Markus Hotaru and his Phoenix Slayer apprentice. Nice to meet you!" She said smiling brightly and helping him sit up. "My uncle wanted to talk to you when your able to stand....He hit you alittle too hard it seems." Just as she finished speaking a loud bang was heard and the floor shook like an earthquake had started. "He's currently sparring with the other S-Class mages....Including my mothers." Hogotsu stared at her for a moment before shaking his head at the odd situation that he now found himself in, rising up out of the bed and said toward Joo, "Um, hi there. I'm Hogotsu Sezoku and I'm the guy that tried to assassinate your adopted uncle and failed." He scratched the back of his head with his left hand, finding the satiation incredible strange plus he heard her say mothers. Either that meant she had multiple mother figures or Markus had a potential harem. "So, where exactly am I at?", He said as he looked around the room. "Yes i have two mums....I was adopted by Alice Hotaru and Cynteria Gouken now Cynteria Hotaru with my sister Chae Yi.....Your in one of the spare rooms in the Hotaru Estate." Said Joo Dee still smiling. "My uncle is one of the few remaining members of the 'old' Hotaru Clan....The Twilight Phoenix Guild si the new version. Oh and don't worry about trying to kill him, you were played by Daimon so we understand." Just then two people walked in a woman with red hair wearing a bikini top, jeans and bangles on her wrists and another dark skinned green haired woman in a green hood wearing a green dress with a red bodysuit under it. "So this the runt who attacked my twin.....He's got some balls." Said the red head as she walked up to Joo Dee and patted her on the head. "He's lucky we're still recovering from sparring with Markus and Dark." "Dark is back?" Said joo Dee alittle shocked. "I thought he was on a 50 year job hunting a High Drake." "He killed it...Wasn't hard to track and he just went all out." Said the other woman. "Go tell Markus that he's awake we can watch him for now." Joo Dee nodded hugging them both and running off to find Markus while the two women glared at Hogotsu. Hogotsu could feel their glares burning into his very soul. If looks could kill, he was sure that he would have been dead ten times over by now. While it was justified in his opinion as he did try and kill someone that they clearly cared a lot for, he hoped they remembered that he was tricked into accepting this job and had little option to being with. Feeling some sweat drip down the back of his neck, Hogotsu said in strained voice as he tried to play it cool, "So, I get the feeling that you two are mad at me?" "Well you did try and kill my twin brother." Said the red head cracking her knuckles loudly. "Played for a fool or not ya still wanted to kill him." Markus then walked in and looked at the two women. "Go and spend some time with your daughters Alice and Cyn....I'll talk to our guest." He said moving out of the doorway letting them leave. "Now....Lets talk about why you came here." Hogotsu let out another sigh as he closed his eyes before reopening them and saying, "Well as you were able to figure out earlier before you fisted me into unconsciousness, thanks for that by the way", Hogotsu gave Markus a look that clearly showed he was slightly mad about said incident before getting back on track. "I was hired to kill you. By a man in a black or brown clock, can't really remember. I guess this is that Daimon guy that you were speaking about earlier? Any who, he wanted me to kill you and I accepted which I now realize was dumb as he never told me he would pay me for said job." Hogotsu finished as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Well Daimon does that, your the 55th person he's played like an instrument......He finds it more enjoyable manipulating people." Said Markus looking at Hogotsu. "Next time approch me and tell me your going to kill me....." Giving him a deadpan stare, Hogotsu rolled his eyes and said in a sarcastic voice, "Oh yes. Because when I've been hired to take out a powerful person, I should totally walk up to their face and just say, "HEY! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Because that would work out so well." As he was saying this, he was began to stretch his shoulders. "It would be abit more polite....Assassins are only welcome ont he most hated enemeis around here....Like Daimon and his goons." Said Markus with a smirk. "Come on let me give you a tour." Rolling his eyes once more, Hogotsu jumped out of the bed that he was in and noticed that he was wearing a different set of clothing as his attire consisted of a white Chinese martial art outfit. Deciding to not say anything about it, Hogotsu grabbed his black backpack that was next to his bed, putting on his back and looked over at Markus, saying "Alright then, I'll follow you." Markus guided Hogotsu around the estate explaining each area. The training area where everyone practised their techniques and spells in combat, the dorms for the mages who bare the symbol of the guild, the main house where the Hotaru family lives and where the guild eat however he didn't take him into the basement where the vault and other secrets are hidden. The final location he showed him was the entrance to the Sanctum the burial place of all Hotaru members and the private mediation area for them. Hogotsu had to admit that the guild was impressive, easily better than every estate that he had previously robbed in the past. It must have costed quite a fortune to build this type of estate, at least over a million jewels. "Your place is pretty cool, I will have to admit. So, what are we going to do now?" Hogotsu asked as he continued to follow Markus through the massive guild. "I mean, are we gonna talk or what...?" He continued as he motioned his hand in a manner to signal Markus to continue. "Maybe...first lunch....And i'd like you to see this city and see if you cna figure out Daimon's reason for hiring you beyond manipulation." Said Markus leading him to the dining hall where lunch was in full swing, including the nomral mid feast fight. "Hey hey calm down you nutjobs!! Let the guest sit down!" The fighting quickly stopped on the account of Markus unleashing a pulse of his magical power. He then sat down at the head of the table next to a beautiful dark haired woman and a man with bright orange hair. Feeling slightly strange at being in a large dining room, Hogotsu looked around to find a place to sit. Scanning around he table for a moment, he decided to just sit next to the same girl that had been by his bedside when he awoke. "God, this is so odd. I've never been in a situation like this before", he though to himself as he looked around the table, taking in everyone's face. "So, what is going on right now?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head with left head. "Lunch...We always serve big meals given how many people are here alot fo the time." The woman said with a smile. "I'm Ellena the wife of Markus and one of the S-Class mages." "Have something to eat kid....You'll need it." Said the man. "I'm Zero Co-Guild Master with Markus." Deciding to simply nod his head to prevent himself from saying anything stupid or offensive infront of the many people before him, Hogotsu looked down at the food that was on his plate before and tilted his head in confusion. He had never seen such strange foods before for as long as he was in Divitia Bona. A slab of cooked meat and some noodles that were in a bowl to the side. Staring at the food for a moment once more, he looked to see that everyone was already eating their food. Feeling that it would be improper to not eat, he grabbed the fork beside his plate and began to eat. Starting slowly, he began to eat with more vigor as he found the food was incredibly delicious. Soon, he was done as he released a sigh of relief. "That was a good meal. Never had anything like it before" He said with a large smile. "Whoever made that is an amazing chef." A woman came out and hugged him tightly "Thanks!" She said before going back to the kitchen. "That's Momo. She's one of the cooking mages we have here and gets VERY happy when someone says they enjoy her cooking....The happiness has died down with us." Said Markus smirking giving Joo Dee a nod as she got up and went outside with a large mage with one eye. Surprised at such a statement, Hogotsu tilted his head in confusion as he pushed his plate to signify that he was done eating. "So, what are we gonna do now that we have eaten?" Hogotsu pondered as he leaned back in his chair. "I recall you saying that you were going to show me around the town or something of the sort?" "Yeah but first i want to show you something unique about how we train in this guild." Said Markus standing and gesturing for Hogotsu to follow him. He let the young man to the training area where Joo Dee was training with the other mage watching her. "Now you may see just regular shadow boxing but watch this." Markus picked up a small rock and tossed it near Joo Dee, the rock instantly plummeted to the ground driving itself into the earth a good foot. "Strike 450, strike 451, strike 452." Joo Dee said counting each strike she does while the increased gravity pushes down on her body. Category:Roleplay